1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield and a connector with the shield, and more especially to a shield and a connector with the shield, which has an integral and continuous shielding function and a reliable and steady propping function between the shield and the mated connector.
2. The Related Art
For reducing electromagnetic interference of connectors, a most common method is to provide metal shields enclosing male and female connectors and allowing the shields communicational and grounding in order to prevent electromagnetic interference of the male and female connectors.
In general, the shield of the male connector is incised and bended to form a cantilever elastic slice; a cutout is designed in the shield of the female connector corresponding the cantilever elastic slice. The cantilever elastic slice extends and downwardly props the cutout to make the two shields tightly prop each other when the male connector inserts into the female connector. So that the fixation and cooperation function between the male and female connector is achieved, the communication and grounding function between the two shields is achieved too.
The rigidity of the cantilever elastic slice is weaker, so that it is difficulty to achieve a steady propping function between the two shields. It is impossible to achieve the reliable insertion between the male and female connectors, the indeed communication and grounding between the two shields. When a plurality of cantilever elastic slices is set at the top surface, the bottom surface and the two lateral surfaces of the shield, the steady propping function between the two shields is achieved. But large hollow area is formed at each surface of the shield; the integrity of the shield is seriously damaged. Then the integrity and continuity of the shielding is difficulty to achieved.